penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Barronar Truesilver
Status: God Pantheon: Dwarven Popularity: Common Domain: Nature, life, Dominion: Nature, music, healing, love Alignment: Neutral good Symbol: Two interlocked silver rings Worshipers: Druids, clerics, farmers, bards Holy Days: TBD The goddess of healing and the abundance of nature, Barronar was created from the rich soils that grow life-sustaining food for the dwarves. Her skin dark and her hair the bright gold of ripe wheat, her majestic beard in four perfect plaits hung with gems and precious metals, her eyes are a green so bright it is said to be harmful to look upon. She has the ability to move through the earth from place to place, which made her an excellent spy in the Battle of the Old Ones. She calls upon the fertility of the earth to heal, and it is said that rather than drain the soil, her spells of healing enhance it and made it richer. Wherever she walks, mushrooms or low-growing berries spring up in her footprints. She healed and fed the gods during the war and became good friends with Angharradh. Barronar received the name Truesilver when she found Angharradh’s heart broken in three, mending it with a band of silver she pulled from her hair. Barromarians call on the goddess on the first day of planting and the last day of harvest. These are her holy days, which are celebrated with feasts. She is thought of in a motherly way, and is often referred to as such in songs and tales. Priests wear silver rings in their beards and cloaks of deep brown, and her high ranking priests are usually druids or clerics. They are friendly and open to all, sharing Barromar’s abundance with the world, and are well respected for their dedication and commitment. Temples of the Revered Mother may be found both above and below the surface. A temple to Berronar aboveground consists of a circle of stones, usually in a wooded area, in which small fires are kindled in a random pattern. Gems and metal sculptures are set up among them on metal poles to sparkle and reflect back the firelight during worship. Actual sparkler fireworks are used on the two main holy days to mark the ending of each unison prayer. An underground temple to Barronar is a cavern in which the priests have carefully arranged mosses, lichens, fungi, and the like brought by the hands of faithful. They keep these watered and nourished to form a lush carpet all over the floor; this covering also climbs the walls as high as possible. Luminescent fungi are favored, to give the cavern as much natural light as possible. Magical items with the power to create dancing fights are highly valued and a canny traveler can trade such items for healing and favor among Barronians. They cherish children and childhood, and anyone found abusing or harming children may find themselves on the wrong end of a Barronian’s handaxe. Tend the hearth and home, drawing strength and safety from truth, tradition, and the rule of law. The members of Barronar's clergy strive to further the good health and good character of all dwarves, and join with friends, kin, and clan in common purpose. They must not succumb to the misery of greed or the evils of strife, but always bring hope, health, and cheer to those in need. Barronar's priests serve as the guardians and protectors of dwarven clans; they also maintain lore records and family histories. They grow their own medicinal herbs and all Berronians are skilled gardeners. Annual offerings on Midsummer and Midwinter festivals are made to Barronar in the form of silver coins, jewelry and drinking vessels. The midsummer festival is held aboveground, and while all dwarves are welcome, it is considered a great honor for a non-dwarf to be invited. Heroes of Barronar Truesilver The great druid Dugmaren Brightmantle was a devout of Barronar, known for her prowess both in battle and for her compassionate healing skill. A necromancer had blighted the land with her terrible experiments, leaving wastelands where nothing woud grow and salting the earth. Dungmaren and a party of adventurers; a human ranger, moon elf fighter, and a half-elven cleric embarked on the dangerous journey to end the terrible destruction of the earth. The party defeated the necromancer, but lost their beloved cleric in the process. He was preserved in a glass case, his body restored, surrounded by flowers. Dugmaren visited the grave daily,and while she was able to heal the nearby lands, the plains where the final battle had been fought remained barren and infertile, the cleric's grave the only sight to see. She lived to an ancient age, though still young for a druid, never marrying, overseeing the lands and caring for the local environment, and when she passed away (some say of a broken heart), they buried her beside her love, The attendants at her funeral were witness when the earth gently opened and swallowed them, the people stunned as the lands which had been barren for centuries suddenly sprung to life. The grass formed a lush carpet beneath their feet, trees and flowers sprung up and a great silver birch is said to still stand in the place where Dugmaren and Sharindlar were put to rest. Since then, the lands have been well cared for and have remained fertile, and the people live a peaceful life, and their lands are particularly fertile. Tales are told of a place where the farmers know such secrets of the land that they can grow strawberries larger than a dog, and pumpkins so large they hollow them out and live inside. Where this land is remains a mystery, but some stories credit it as the burial ground of Dugmaren and Sharindlar. Category:Pantheon Category:Dwarven Pantheon